


The Lost Child

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克捡到了一个小孩。





	The Lost Child

若是躺在教皇厅宿舍里那张床上，盖里克的睡眠通常深沉得连夜里的惊雷都吵不醒。可眼下他正跟努德内外出执行任务借宿在林间的旅舍，战士的本能让他即使在梦里也竖着耳朵，仅是一阵隐约轻微的哭泣，就使他睁开了眼睛。

大半夜的，是谁在外面哭？

他望着天花板上树影婆娑，耳边是躺在邻床的努德内匀称绵长的呼吸，白魔法师看起来睡得安稳。

盖里克轻轻地翻身下床。为免金属相撞的声音惊扰学者素日稀缺的睡眠，他没去取放在角落里的铠甲，披上外套蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，来到寂静无声的走廊。

月华透过窗玻璃照进来，木地板上印着冷白色的光斑，钟摆规律的机械音伴着他下楼。

打开紧闭却未落锁的门扇，他走到万籁合鸣的午夜森林里。夜间盛放的花朵散发着芳香，那似有还无的哭泣萦绕在鸣虫振翅的交响里，为这似海春深增添一抹不合时宜的冷戚，好像逝去的寒冬里遗留的枯叶，孤单又悲凉。

盖里克循着哭声向森林里走去，蘑菇柔软的伞盖被他踩过，在脚边释放薄雾般的孢子。

他一直往前走，走到白日里未来过的地方。

在那生长着芦苇有水葫芦飘荡的湖边，他看见一个小男孩坐在被月光照耀得洁白的石头上，细小的胳膊抱着膝盖，幼嫩的肩膀轻轻颤动，被泪水浸泡的双唇抽噎着，断断续续的啜泣声在风里听得凄楚。

盖里克将斧子别在身后，小心翼翼地靠近哭泣的孩子，动作轻得像是在接近一只受伤的野鹿。

“哎，孩子，”战士尽他所能以最温柔的声音说，“你怎么坐在这哭呢？你的父母去哪了？”

男孩止住哭声，怔怔地抬起头，亚麻色的发帘下是湖水般碧绿的眼眸。

那双亮如晚星的瞳仁令盖里克想起他的好搭档魔法师。他微笑着弯下腰，“你叫什么名字？”见对方不答，他又问，“还记得回家的路吗？告诉我的话，我可以送你回去哦。”

两道溪流沿着男孩圆润的脸庞安静流淌，红肿的眼眶里水光荡漾，好似盈着世间所有的委屈与哀愁。他抿着嘴不做声，低垂着的眼睑下，眸光下意识地漾向西边，好一会儿后，才摇了摇头。

盖里克不动声色地记住那个方向，试探地碰了碰男孩的面颊，替他擦去泥泞的泪痕。那张小脸被夜晚的冷空气冻得冰凉，柔嫩的皮肤微微泛红，十足地惹人生怜。

男孩并不抗拒战士的触碰，甚至因为寒冷的缘故，就着沿指尖传来的温热，瑟缩着身子往盖里克那边靠了靠。

“来，我带你回家。”盖里克将男孩抱了起来，怀里的身体柔软得脆弱，让他庆幸自己没穿着坚硬的铠甲。

苇草的沙沙声里有男孩的呜咽，辨不清是什么含义。他并不怕生地抱着盖里克的脖子，抿着嘴轻轻地摇头，眼睛里倒映着漫天的繁星，牛奶色的天河飘荡在泪光中，仿佛一层薄纱蒙着孩童隐秘而不为人知的思绪。

“想听故事吗？”盖里克托着男孩的膝盖窝，搂住瘦弱得单薄的身子，让那毛茸茸的脑袋靠在自己结实的肩膀上，像可靠而友爱的兄长那样，在静谧无边的夜色里亲切地与男孩说话。

男孩依偎在盖里克的怀里，乖巧得像只温顺的猫咪，却始终闭口不言，安静地听着战士以明朗的声音为他讲述童话。

当盖里克正说到迷路在森林里的孩子被独角兽带到仙境去做客时，他看见远方有明晃晃的灯火，房屋的轮廓外墙在变得稀疏的树木后若隐若现。那庄园豪华又漂亮，白墙在夜晚的星子照耀下发着微光，花园里夜露蒸腾的雾霭缭绕，宛如云端的梦幻城堡。

男孩盯着道路尽头的灯光，僵硬地在盖里克臂弯里坐直身体。

“那是你的家吗？”察觉到怀里重心变化的盖里克问，他看见男孩轻轻地点了点头，感叹道，“真厉害啊！原来你住在这么好看的房子里。”他紧了紧怀抱，“走吧，你很快就能回到爸爸妈妈身边了。”

盖里克高兴地哼着小曲，因这孩子而心生的担忧终得以卸下，步伐也变得轻快许多。他朝着夜色里暖融融的光亮前进，男孩趴在小船般摇晃却安全的怀抱里，软绵绵的身子随着豪迈的步伐微微颤抖。

“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”穿过花园里那丛晚香玉时，盖里克在醉人的沁香中问。

男孩望向他的眼睛沉默而悲伤，纤长的睫毛在他眼里的湖面投下灰色的影翳。花瓣般的唇嗫喏着，如蝶翼翕合，却未有任何言语。

“哎，我理解，”盖里克笑着说，“你家人一定告诉过你，别随便跟外面的陌生人说话。”他在台阶前放下孩子，牵着被他捂热的小手朝着前门走去，“但你可以相信我的，我将你送到了家，不是拐小孩的坏人。”

手腕处传来一丝轻微的拉扯，盖里克以为男孩跟不上，停下来转身等他，却看见男孩站在原地，咬着唇一脸害怕与抗拒。

“怎么了，孩子？”盖里克疑惑地问，又会意地说，“你是在担心到处乱跑被父母责怪对不对？”他俯下身，耐心地劝着，“可你大半夜失踪，父母肯定急坏了，让他们太过担心可不好。”

男孩一言不发地垂着头，别着脚来回蹭着，却一步也不愿意动。

盖里克只好又将他抱起，一直走到门前才放下。男孩攥着战士的手指，紧张地往后退了些。

铃音清脆地响过三次后，房门被仪态庄肃的管家打开。盖里克带着孩子步入装饰考究的客厅，看见水晶灯的光线中站立着一位衣着富贵的男子。他有着比男孩稍深色的头发，服帖地梳理得整齐油亮，看起来应该是这家的男主人，身边还站着位夫人和两位稍大的男孩。

现在是半夜，可这家人却穿戴整齐，好似白昼里那样衣冠楚楚。若说他们是为了寻找这孩子特意起身，可一个个脸上却毫无惊慌之色，见到这孩子回来也没有表现出任何欣喜。

莫名的违和感油然而生，如寒虫爬上盖里克的脊背，带来隐约不祥的预感。

这孩子真是这家的吗？

就在盖里克为此感到怀疑时，这屋里的男主人向他走来，没有欢迎，没有询问，仿佛看不见他，十分自然地拉过男孩的胳膊，并顺手在那张可爱的小脸上印了一记响亮的耳光。

“喂——！”盖里克一脸错愕，很快反应过来，“你干嘛打他？这孩子好容易才……”他想将朝孩子拉回身后，伸出去的手却自那小身体里穿过，诡异地扑了个空。

盖里克惊骇地看着男孩。一道金光划过那张啼哭的脸，在湿漉漉的面颊上留下狭长的血痕。凶器是一家之主手里的烛台，锋利的边缘隐有血色。

那道伤痕的位置恍然似曾相识，可还未及盖里克拼凑起心里零碎的记忆。怒不可遏的父亲再次举起手，朝着男孩噙满泪水的眼睛砸去。

“不！”盖里克尖叫着，挡在男孩的身前，可那烛台穿过他，刺破柔嫩的肌肤。

红色的花瓣刹那间绽放，铺满盖里克的视野。血色的海浪卷过灯光与墙纸，吞没男孩与他的城堡，重新凝结幽深的寒夜。

盖里克蓦地坐起来，窗外黎明将至，微蓝的光线里是努德内关切的眼神。

他惊觉地捧起魔法师的脸，难以置信地盯着那几道伤痕。窗缝里透进来的凉风带着冰雪的味道，让他嗓子酸痛似针砭，话语漫至心间却如鲠在喉。

努德内本能地别过脸去错开直视的目光，条件反射地想要扯掉盖里克的手，可掌心里传来的颤栗让他不忍心放开仍有些失神的战友。

“你做了噩梦，”他握着盖里克的手腕，引着那汗湿的掌心下移，停靠在腿上轻轻地握住，声音柔和地安抚着，“但已经过去了。”

魔法师话音落尽，紧随而至的是一个饱满的拥抱。在这温暖得足以驱散窗外永恒之冬的依靠中，盖里克想起昨夜睡前闲聊时，他曾问过努德内这样的问题：

你脸上的伤是怎么来的？

2019-05-12


End file.
